Phantoms and Dragons
by Netbug009
Summary: It's a non-school night, Danny and Sam have nothing to do, and Tucker is happy to solve that problem, even if he has to bribe them. Some Danny/Sam. Set after Phantom Planet.


Bah, the title isn't very good, is it? --; Oh, well. I'm more worried about the fic. I remain rusty as far as writing stuff for this show goes. I hope it is enjoyed. Critique is welcome, of course, especially on my characterization of these guys.

Oh, and no offense intended to roleplayers. Or geeks for that matter. I'm both myself. XD Well, I don't table-top roleplay, but that's because I can' seem to find a group to do it with and I'm busy with Pokemon cards. XD

...Anybody still reading after that last comment? XDDDD

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom was created by Butch Hartman and is property of Nickelodeon. I am not either one nor am I affiliated with either one. I'm just a fan.

* * *

Phantoms and Dragons

By Netbug009

"Tuck, remind me again how you talked us into this?" Danny Phantom asked with a half annoyed, half honestly curious tone to his voice.

Tucker lifted a hand (though it was supposed to look like a claw with the glove Tucker was wearing) and pointed to the Fenton Thermos. " I had to promise to give the software on that thing a massive upgrade for ya, remember?"

"I remember that part, but what about _Sam_?" He pointed to the goth sitting in the seat on his left, who had the biggest sword any of them had ever seen in a sheath tied to her back. Of course, it was plastic; and black.

"She was afraid that I would tun her boyfriend into a complete and utter geek if I was left alone with him while we played this game." When Tucker said the word 'boyfriend', he did so in a slightly mocking tone. The couple gave him a quick glare before everybody sat down at the table (it took Sam another moment to get the sword and the chair to agree with one another) and Tucker took the first roll of the oddly designed dice. "Haha! I, BeastTuck, have already begun my first battle! I'll get swimming in experience points in no time!" Danny and Sam exchanged unamused glances. "You're turn, Sam!" came the goth's cue after Tucker preformed a few calculations.

Sam reluctantly picked up the dice and tosses them onto the board. Tucker handed her the rule book so she could figure out what it meant. She began reading aloud. "Your character-"

"No Sam," Tucker corrected, "you _are_ your character. Read it like the book says to."

"...Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Sam sighed. "I, Samantha the Mighty Goth Warrior, have been called by my long lost uncle to retrieve his power amulet. If I do not complete his quest in 3 days, his evil brother Zerek the Terreble and his evil agents will get to them first, and hope will be lost for our world. I will need to bring another warrior with me for this quest.

"I would, but I'm busy fighting a dragon 3 levels higher than me right now," Tucker commented, looking trough some notes he had made to plan a strategy.

"Actually, I was thinking Danny, er, I mean-"

"Phantonomus the Great?" Danny offered.

"I still can't believe you named your character that, but yes," Sam replied and smiled a little.

"Have fun fighting Zerek's agents with your girlfriend," Tucker said as if they were really leaving. Again, mocking tone for the 'girlfriend' part.

Danny scowled. "Tucker, I guess it is kinda funny that Sam and I are dating now, I mean, who'd have thought, huh?" Danny looked to Sam. Sam nodded. "But the girlfriend joke is getting old."

Tucker laughed. "Alright, alright. Your turn."

And time started to fly. 3 hours later, Tucker's already ridiculously powerful beast knight was 10 levels stronger. Sam was trying to find a revive to raise her ghostly partner from the dead after a sabotage by Zerek's agents in the woods, and she wasn't even sure if revives were the right thing to used on ghosts. It was getting late, and Tucker needed to keep his thermos promise before getting some sleep for a community meeting tomorrow. As Danny flew Sam home, there was an awkward moment of silence before Sam broke it with an odd choice of words.

"Admit it."

"Huh?"

"You were having fun, weren't you?"

Sam got silence for a reply.

"Well?"

"Maybe; were you?"

"I asked you first!"

There was a pause, but a reply did come this time. "If I said yes, would I be the most embarrassing boyfriend ever?"

"Not as long as nobody at school finds out we had a blast roleplaying with Tucker."

"Done."

"Same time next week?"

"I'll ask Tuck."

"Awesome."


End file.
